


The Hunter Who Fell In Love With A Blue Eyed Angel

by Yara_J



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, angry declaration of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_J/pseuds/Yara_J
Summary: Dean has acknowledged his feelings for Cas. He knows he has a thing for the trenchcoat wearing angel. But what happens when Dean's feelings become deeper than that? What happens when Dean has fallen head-over-heels in love with Cas and doesn't know how to cope with it? Will he be able to continue hiding it? Especially when Cas gets flirty with a guy at a bar.





	

This was becoming a problem.

Dean was fine with it before. Yeah, sure, in the beginning, he may have had a hard time accepting the fact that he was into a guy. And hell, did he try everything to deny it. From sleeping with a different girl almost every night from some bar, to constantly looking at himself in the mirror and telling himself he was straight. But every time he looked into those goddamn blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul, everything he told himself not to feel seemed to hit him like a truck. A while later, he decided there was nothing he could do. He could never stop having these feelings for the trench coat wearing angel. He had accepted his feelings. He had accepted the fact that he felt some electric shock whenever Cas touched him. And that when Cas gave him that smile reserved only for him, he felt butterflies in his stomach like some 13 year old teenage girl. And that he felt like everything was just a bit brighter whenever Cas was around. And that he had some not very innocent fantasies about him; because of it he had jerked off multiple times to the thought of him while careful not to accidentally call the angel. He had accepted the fact that he had feelings for Castiel, though he wouldn’t dare show it for the life of him.

But now, now this wasn’t okay. It has been getting worse. He began losing control. And he can’t handle the stronger emotions shooting at him. It was no longer some crush. It was no longer only fluttering in his stomach and hearty gazes between them. It had turned into so much more. And Dean didn’t know how to cope with it.

 

* * *

 

Cas had been staying at the bunker since the angels fell, and he became human. After he got his grace back, he still continued living with the Winchesters. One of those nights at the bunker, Cas hadn’t come back until 1:00 AM. It’s not like he couldn’t take care of himself, Dean knew that, he was an angel for god’s sake. And Cas was an adult; he could go and come whenever he pleased. But that didn’t stop Dean from worrying and freaking out like crazy. He was about to explode because Cas was late and Dean had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He didn’t want to pray; he didn’t want him to think he was desperate. Well that was down the drain, because the second Cas got home, Dean flipped.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Dean asked a little louder than he intended

“Dean, you are still awake. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you weren’t home. You could have been in trouble and I would have had no freaking idea!”

“Dean. I am an angel, I could handle myself. And I was simply attending some business in heaven.” Cas said calmly

“And you couldn’t take a minute to drop a message?”

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to. Why did you think I couldn’t take care of myself? Dean, what caused you such worry?”

Oh, well he definitely wasn’t answering that question. He may have acknowledged his…feelings...for Cas but he wasn’t going to admit it, ever.

“Worried? Me? No, I’m not worried. In fact, I don’t even care. You can take care of yourself, right? You don’t need me.”

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side to show his confusion the way Dean has grown to love. The hunter sighed and continued,

“Look, just forget it, alright?” And with that he went to his room leaving a puzzled Cas in the living room.

Castiel was an angel of the lord, a being of endless power. He had fought more battles than Dean could count. He has all of heaven behind him and was a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. He deserved the universe and more. Why would he want Dean? Dean was merely a man. A terrible one at that. He has so much blood on his hands and enough guilt and self-loathing to last lifetimes. He wasn’t anything special. He wasn’t good enough for Cas.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean woke up grumpy. He had been feeling off for the past few days. He checked the clock that sat on the nightstand next to his bed, which read 9:46. He forced himself out of bed, and went downstairs to grab some very much needed coffee. He got to the kitchen and saw that Sam and Cas were already there. He grabbed a mug and poured in coffee, as he joined the two at the table. They talked about a hunt Sam had found. Dean listened in between catching a few sentences, but it was difficult considering how lost he was in his thoughts. He couldn’t help it. His mind was almost always clouded by the blue eyed angel. Somewhere in the conversation, though, Dean’s attention was at full potential.

“What?”

Cas repeated, “I said, I must leave to go find Naomi. She disappeared after I confronted her actions. I should find her before she does anything worse to any other angel or human.”

“Cas, waltzing around in heaven, looking for a person who messed up your brain, isn’t exactly safe.” Before, Cas could say anything he continued, “are you insane? You can’t go alone, you could get hurt!”

“Dean, our lives are never safe. I have to find her. And I am fully capable of protecting myself.”

Dean looked over at Sam, who was giving him a questioning look.

“Yeah whatever,” Dean said. He didn’t want to deal with Sam and Cas asking him why he was being so overly protective of a fully powerful angel. He didn’t want to deal with anything at the moment.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, they went out for lunch at a nearby diner.  The car ride consisted of Dean singing loudly, Sam yelling at him to quiet it down, and Cas in the backseat simply watching them bicker.

Once they got to the diner, Sam immediately started with his ever-famous ‘so get this’ line and went on about what he’d found about the job. He was only half listening, he was doing that a lot lately, too busy being mesmerized by Cas. He’d never seen someone like him. Yeah he’s come across hot girls and maybe checked out some good looking guys too. But Cas? Cas was the most beautiful being he’d ever seen. His piercing ocean blue eyes, his sex hair, his hands. God, his hands were the sexiest things he’d ever seen. Oh what they could do. He could only imagine him wrap-

“Dean?” Sam looked at him as if waiting for an answer to a question Dean didn’t know he was asked. “Huh, what?” Sam continued “Do you think this could be something worth checking out?” Since Dean didn’t really know what he was earlier saying, focusing on hiding he boner he’d been sporting and the flush of his cheeks, he mumbled a ‘yeah, sure’ and quickly walked to the bathroom.

He closed the door and made his way to the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to cool himself down before Sam or Cas noticed something was up. Of course, he could only hope for the impossible because a few seconds later, Cas appeared next to him. “JESUS! Would you stop doing that?” Cas gave him a questioning look, “Dean, are you alright? You’ve been acting quite strange recently.” Crap. Cas can’t know anything. “Uhhh yeah man, ‘course I am.” Cas got up right into his personal space, his hot breath lingering on Dean’s face. “Dean, you know you can tell me anything, right?” God, this was too much. Cas was standing too close, using his deep deep voice which was even hotter than his regular deep voice, their lips a few inches apart, and Dean could barely take it. If he moves just a _bit_ closer- “Umm y-yeah,” he cleared his throat, “don’t worry bout it, okay?” And with that he almost sprinted out of that bathroom.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t getting any easier for Dean. That incident in the bathroom was far too close. He couldn’t get the angel of his mind. He was beginning to lose too much control. He couldn’t eat well, sleep well, hell it was even getting in the way of hunting. He had this unexplainable _need_ to feel Castiel. To be near him, to hold him, to listen to him, to be with him. But he couldn’t. It was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t quite get rid of.

It was one day they were sitting at a motel in Sacramento doing some research on their current case, when Dean had suddenly suggested going to the bar. He waved it off as ‘taking a break’ but really, he just needed a drink.

Twenty minutes later, they’re at a not-too-shabby bar kinda close to their motel. The trio sat in a booth taking the place in. The place was crowded but not to a point where it got uncomfortable, the bar had a pretty good collection of drinks, and the dancefloor was full of adults acting like horny teenagers. Dean thought it was a bit ridiculous but hey, if they’re enjoying it and not hurting anyone, let them be.

They were all ready to let loose for one night because, honestly, it had been hectic recently. They had already gotten through the stiff beginning and are now two rounds of beer down and one of tequila shots. They had been enjoying themselves, for once in a long time, and they asked Cas to get the next round of shots. That was ten minutes ago, and Dean was starting to wonder where his- the- angel went.

“Woah. Looks like Cas got a little distracted,” Sam said with a hint of a smirk. “What do you mean?” Dean couldn’t help but say back. His eyes followed to where Sam was pointing and saw what he could’ve never imagined to happen. Some 30-something brown haired, hazel-eyed, muscular guy was talking to Cas. What the hell? Who was that guy? Wait a minute, why is said guy giving Cas that-that look Dean always gave chicks back when he was younger and willing? And why is Cas smiling at him? They aren’t talking, th-they’re _flirting_! He doesn’t even know the guy! But apparently he was funny, because when he leaned in to whisper something in Cas’s ear, the angel laughed. That was the catalyst for Dean because before his mind could comprehend what he was doing, his feet were already making their way over to the pair.

“Hey there, Cas.” Dean said as he looked over at him possessively, completely ignoring the guy, “did you get the drinks, buddy?” Cas gave an apologetic look with those damn eyes and Dean would’ve immediately felt guilty if it wasn’t for the furiousness of the guy flirting with HIS angel. “I’m sorry Dean, I was preoccupied with this nice man here.” His anger was heating up by the second but he kept it in check, for now. “Dean, this is Sean.” He looked over at ‘Sean’ who was giving him a look Dean couldn’t point, but it looked a lot like a knowing one. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean” Dammit, he has an accent.  “I’m sorry, but if you don’t mind, I believe Castiel and I were in the middle of something.”

“Well sorry, but I gotta talk to Cas here. Nice knowing ya.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and almost walked them away but before he got the chance, ‘Sean’ was already holding Cas back. “I’m sure he can make his own decisions.”  Dean was close to exploding and it took everything he had not to punch the guy right there and then. “Step away, pal, or you’ll regret it.”

Sean got close to Dean, and spoke lowly, so that Cas couldn’t hear. “I’m actually looking for some fun. Castiel is available and willing. So you can leave now.”  That was all it took for Dean, nobody talked about his angel like that, and next thing you know, his fist is colliding with the douche’s jaw. Cas decided to intervene at that moment, and held Dean back. He grabbed his arm and pushed him outside.

While Sam was at the booth watching the thing go down, he obviously knew why Dean was acting like this. He was jealous. It was no secret to Sam that his big brother had a crush on the angel, Dean wasn’t exactly subtle. So when Dean went up to the guy, Sam didn’t think much of it, until Dean punched the guy. Dean and Cas went outside, and Sam knew Cas was gonna tear Dean a new one. So he hung back in his seat for a while, giving them a few minutes alone to work things out.

 

* * *

 

The minute the two got outside, Cas broke the silence with a not-so-kind voice.

“WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU HIT SEAN?!”

“Hey it wasn’t my fault the guy was a fucking douchebag! And he was flirting with you!!”

“He was being friendly!”

“I think he had a bit more than ‘friendly’ on his mind, Cas.” Dean immediately retorted.

“I know what he wanted Dean! I am not an idiot. I WAS ALRIGHT WITH HIS INTENTIONS AND THEN YOU COME AND PUNCH HIM FOR NO REASON!”

“OH YOU WERE FINE WITH HIS INETNTIONS? THEN FUCK CAS YOU CAN MARCH RIGHT BACK IN THERE AND BE WITH HIM! I DON’T CARE, WHY WOULD I? I MEAN IT’S NOT LIKE I’VE GOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR WHATEVER STUPID DECISIONS YOU WANNA MAKE.”

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE SO MUCH?” Cas’s face was so heated up from anger, it was bloody red.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

It was all suddenly quiet. No voices were heard except for their heavy breaths and distant music from the bar. Dean’s eyes had grown wide and his lips pressed together. Cas’s eyes equally wide except his mouth hung open. Crap. He hadn’t meant to say it. He never wanted Cas to know. Now, he’s gonna hate him or leave him or both and Dean will be all alone. No. no, no.

In the lightest whisper, he heard Cas say “what?” Oh well. He hasn’t got anything more to lose now. He took small weary steps toward Cas until they were a few inches apart. With an even softer voice, if that was possible, Dean continued,

“Cas, I’m not good at this. I can’t explain it. But every time you’re around, everything seems to get just a little bit better. You rebuilt me, cell by cell, you know my flaws and what I’ve done, and you chose to stay. You chose me. You’ve lost a lot and you’re still one of the kindest people I know. I love you, Cas, and I know you don’t feel the same way, and I’m fine with that but please, please don’t leav-” He was cut off mid-sentence because out of nowhere, there was suddenly a pair of soft, chapped lips on his and warm hands on his neck. To say Dean was frozen in place was an understatement. Cas was kissing him. Cas was _kissing_ him. Holy crap. It took him a moment before he collected himself and kissed Cas back. It was uncoordinated and messy at first, both men trying to fit their lips together like puzzle pieces. It quickly turned from clumsy to the most perfect kiss Dean had ever had. Cas’s lips were warm and nice, moving in sync with the hunters own. Dean’s hands found their way to the other man’s waist. It wasn’t like any kiss they’d either had before. It was loving, forgiving, and needy.  When they broke apart for air, they held their gaze, just living in that moment. Cas pressed their foreheads together, smiling brightly as he said “I love you too, Dean Winchester” They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, smiling and giggling carefree. A few moments later, Sam stepped out and exhaled a breath of relief,

“Finally”


End file.
